How to Make Tetsushi Kaji Fall in Love
by SanaK68
Summary: Ayu Tateshi has everything. She's immensly popular with the sixth graders, she's smart, she's cool, she's a tennis team star, and she's got a best friend, who's a witch. What more could a girl ask for? Well, maybe her crush to love her back?
1. Prologue

How to Make Tetsushi Kaji Fall in Love

Disclaimer: All Ultra Maniac characters and actual story line belong to Wataru Yoshizumi. Not me but, I wish. –laughs-

Characters:

Ayu Tateshi – She's an 8th grader at Shuei Junior High School. Being the Queen of Cool and keeping her composure, she's trying to make the love of her middle school life fall in love with her. With her best friend being a witch, there's bound to be some magic stirring up the drama!

Nina Sakura – Ayu's best friend who acts upon impulse and is very sweet. Her boyfriend found out about her magic and began to fall in love with her. But, don't worry; it wasn't because she's from the Magic Kingdom. He loves her for her, above all else.

Hiroki Tsujiai – He's Nina's boyfriend and the best friend of the boy Ayu's head-over-heels in love with. Will he help out his friend, Ayu, in her time of need? Or let the magic between them keep rolling.

Tetsushi Kaji – Ayu's secret love and Hiroki's best friend. No, she hasn't told him yet but, what's not to love about Tetsushi? He's kind, tall, athletic, and smart! All the qualities of a perfect boyfriend! No wonder Ayu loves him. But, problem is…he's in love with another girl! Do you still think Ayu, using her own charm, can make him love her back?

* * *

Prologue

"Ayu-dear!!" Nina Sakura waved excitedly to her best friend one morning. Ayu Tateshi smiled to her friend, careful on how much composure she was letting down.

"Hi Nina," Ayu began to strut towards her happy friend.

"Morning Ms. Ayu!" A small sixth grader with short hair blushed as she waved.

"Good morning," Ayu greeted politely.

"I did it!" Ayu heard the sixth grader squeal as she went over to her own friends. They all giggled and walked towards Shuei Middle School.

"Tateshi!!" Tetsushi Kaji, Ayu's long-term crush, had saw Ayu whoosh past with her long brown hair sweeping on by. He was standing next to Hiroki Tsujiai, Nina's boyfriend.

"Hello Tetsushi," Ayu turned around to say.

"Morning," Tetsushi smiled, 'what a great smile,' Ayu thought to herself. She turned back and went on walking towards Nina. Ayu blushed feverishly.

"I did it," She whispered in Nina's ear when the two boys weren't looking.

"You sound like those sixth graders, Ayu-dear," Nina told her and both girls giggled. Ever since last year, when Nina had come to school here, Ayu and she had been best friends. Nina had fun using her magic for all different reasons on trying to help Ayu, her best friend. So far most of the magic 'experiments' had back fired. But, worry not; Nina never gave up on anything. The two girls walked to their lockers to find Hiroki standing in front of Nina. Ever since the two had confessed to each other last year, they had been one of the most popular couples in school.

"Hey Nina," Hiroki smiled.

"Hi Hiroki," Nina happily said. The two had shared a brief kiss and Ayu sighed wishing she had someone that loved her back. Then, she looked at Tetsushi, who was standing around. He looked a little lost maybe. Kind of cute thought, like lost puppy cute.

"Well, I'll leave the happy couple," Tetsushi clapped a hand on Hiroki's shoulder and then walked to his own locker. Ayu sighed but, turned the lock on her own locker.

"Nina can read your mind. Ayu-dear's still in love, right?" Nina turned her attention back to Ayu when Hiroki walked after Tetsushi.

"Nina!" Ayu snapped. "Don't talk about that here."

"Fine, meet me in the courtyard during your study hall," Nina compromised and Ayu nodded solemnly. Was Nina going to help her out again? Oh dear, I sense something bad.

**ATATAT**

Ayu tucked a piece of her dark colored hair behind her ear and she walked across the courtyard to meet Nina on the designated bench they always would talk on.

"There you are, Ayu-dear! Nina was waiting so long," Nina, in her usual hyper-active-happy mood, had said.

"Sorry, Mr. Mikami made me deliver the attendance for him to the office," Ayu explained quite simply.

"So, what's the plan for this week? Truth-chocolates, nope. Turning into animals and following Tetsushi home…nope. I know!" Nina stuck her hand into her plaid skirt pocket and pulled out her magic P.C. and treasure box.

"And, now so do I," Ayu pointed to Tetsushi, who was standing near one of the columns by the school. He was talking to Akiho Hirota but, what was she doing her? She was a ninth grader! Ayu and Nina could hear what the two were talking about. But, immediately Ayu knew what it was. A love confession! Ayu gulped nervously what was this lonely hearted girl to do? At last, she knew who Tetsushi really saw romantically. What was a girl in love to do??

* * *

A/N – My first Ultra Maniac Fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it lots, I'll probably continue. I really hope that in my next chapter I include what Ayu and Nina heard from Akiho and Tetsushi's conversation. New magic spells and maybe some more dissolving clothing! The prologue was the on short side so I hope to make the actual first chapter a lot lengthier…also some cute chats with Tetsushi and Ayu. By the way, Yuta Kirishima will come in the story soon as well. 


	2. the Confession

**Season One: The Trials of Love**

**Episode One the Confession**

Ayu Tateshi, a recent girl in love, had just found out the secret that bound her to the edge of a love worthy mountain. She couldn't believe her ears. Tetsushi Kaji, her long-term crush of two years, was confessing to upper-classmen and baseball team manager, Akiho Hirota. Discreetly, anyone nearby could hear his and her exact words.

"Akiho-san, the truth is…I love you," Tetsushi confessed, he looked embarrassed from what Ayu could see. But, this was strange; Tetsushi never appeared embarrassed. Akiho blinked as if she didn't believe a word he said.

"You're late," she snapped but, didn't explode with anger. "I told you I liked you last year. But, you said you were holding out for a crush." Akiho stared at the column that she and Tetsushi were standing near and then the paved path below her feet. "I don't like you any longer. And, besides…," she flipped her hair over her right shoulder. "I'm into older guys now." Her eyes flickered with wit and maybe that was anger. Hopefully not.

"Ayu-dear…," Nina Sakura, Ayu's best friend who's a witch, stammered at her friend with her large, hopeful brown eyes. They were standing in one of the corners in the courtyard, unseen by Tetsushi and Akiho, one would think. Ayu didn't hesitate or make any other gesture to show her sadness, she seemed unemotional. Maybe she was?

"I'm fine," Ayu put on that winning smile the sixth and seventh graders loved. "He's in love, right? And, that's the only thing that could possibly make me happy." Ayu explained with great composure even though she was in despair at the time.

"Ayu…," Nina's voice trailed off into a faint whisper. "I'm sorry." Nina mumbled.

"It's fine, really. Believe me," Ayu reassuringly said. Nina gulped nervously, not believing a single word her best friend had told her. Who would?

"Well, I need to leave…to…um, someplace. Wait for me after tennis, okay?" Ayu said, about to turn away from the courtyard. She had to leave. Leave this and her feelings here so they'd never return to her.

"Sure," Nina smiled, hoping her smile would pass onto Ayu. Nina wanted to form some chain-reaction of smiles, for sure.

"Alright then. See you," Ayu said and within a flash, she disappeared behind the columns of the middle school and back inside the building. Ayu kept running despite teachers calling after her telling her to stop. She quickly went into the bathroom and crouched down against the wall. A window lay above her head, wind softly blowing through the open crack. Ayu settled into sitting in a position where she had her knees to her chest and her elbows propped on her knees.

Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks. How dare she cry? How dare she become somebody weak? How could she? This wasn't what Tetsushi had wanted, right? He wanted his queen of cool. The girl that he admired. Or no, did he want Akiho Hirota, the popular baseball team coach from last year? Ayu smothered her face into her hands. She muffled her sound and tears together. Good girl.

On the other side of this, Tetsushi Kaji had just been rejected by the girl he had wanted for quite awhile. So he thought. Tetsushi banged a fist against the brick walling of the school. Unknowingly, Ayu was on the other side dealing with the same thing he was. The cold, bitter fate of rejection.

"Damn," Tetsushi swore under his breath. A rare occasion, yes. But, obviously for good reasons. Tetsushi bent his head, his blondish brown bangs covering his brown eyes. Tetsushi didn't cry like Ayu did but, he felt the same things she did. Maybe they were both weak but, Tetsushi had kept his emotions, really, to himself.

At least, this time, he was. Now, we wouldn't want to see a charismatic, honor student crying, would we? Ayu bit her lower lip a little too hard as she heard a fist pound against the brick of the school. She stood up and peered out the crack of the window.

There he was. Tetsushi Kaji, the boy of her dreams. Standing right before her very eyes but, there was a catch. He didn't look how he usually did. He looked upset and of course, Ayu knew why. But, being her, of course she wouldn't act as if she knew. Tetsushi obviously heard her rustle and turned to face the school. Ah-hah, caught in the act.

"Ayu-san?" Tetsushi arched an eye brow.

"Oh, hi Tetsushi!" Ayu was about to blush but, kept her composure up. Tetsushi was doing the same and inside, they couldn't be more alike.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, what exactly are you doing?" Tetsushi felt a little puzzled. If you think about it, their situation was kind of awkward.

"Using the bathroom, of course," Ayu said as if he should have known that. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…what are you doing?" She repeated but, curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh. Just taking a walk, I suppose," Tetsushi told her, such a perfect actor. Ayu realized that if she had no clue about everything with Tetsushi and Akiho, she would have never noticed that Tetsushi was really sad.

"Would you like to take one together? The other day, I found this spot where cherry blossoms are in bloom. Want to see?" Tetsushi asked her with his famous, heart warming smile. No girl could reject this.

"Sure," Ayu smiled shyly. "I'll meet you around back." Ayu said and walked away from the window and out of the bathroom. Tetsushi turned back around and looked up at the cloudless, light blue sky. Things might just be looking up. Ayu thought happily to herself as she walked towards the back exit of the school. Maybe this was her chance to prove herself worthy of loving Tetsushi Kaji. She could change this. She really could.

"I'm determined," she whispered to herself and changed her facial expression. It was a mix between satisfied with hints of optimism. Ayu turned a few corners but, finally found Tetsushi, standing in the same place, spacing out as he peered up at the bright sky. At that moment, the wind swept Ayu's beautiful chocolate brown, mid back length hair and her eyes gleamed. Tetsushi heard footsteps coming his way and turned to the direction the sound was coming from.

"Hey," Ayu greeted her love quite shyly but modestly.

"Hi," Tetsushi could barely say. He was breathless. In that one moment or second, Ayu had looked ravishingly beautiful. It was picture perfect. The way the wind lightly brushed her hair over her shoulders, her shimmering pale brown eyes and her modest greeting. Anybody could say that Ayu was absolutely perfect. Even he.

"How are you?" Ayu had quickened her pace slightly as she caught up to where Tetsushi was. Tetsushi smiled down at her. Ayu wasn't too short compared to him, probably a few inches, give or take.

"I'm fine," Tetsushi said. _Liar_, Ayu thought but, gave a small smile back. "And, you?"

"Same as well," Ayu said, realizing how much of a hypocrite she was.

"Actually…to be truthful, I'm not that okay," Tetsushi gulped nervously. Was it really alright to tell Ayu Tateshi, Ms. Popularity and Queen of Cool, this? Sure, it was.

"You see, this girl I like…just rejected me. I mean…it's not the first time it's happened. But, I really like this one girl. I must sound pathetic, huh Tateshi?" _Tetsushi wasn't a liar_, Ayu cleared up in her mind. _How sweet_.

"No, you don't," Ayu clarified and turned to look at the trees that the two were passing as they walked down the empty path.

"You're so popular and cool though, Ayu-san. Things like this probably never happen to you," Tetsushi said, sounding a bit too sure of himself. Yeah right.

"I wouldn't say that," Ayu mentioned, hoping Tetsushi realized that as much as Ayu acted like Ms. Popularity, she was still a normal girl.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't expect you to be rejected. Of anybody, you're the famous one, Tetsushi-san. All the sixth, seventh, eighth, and even some of the ninth graders favor _you_. If I'm this Queen of Cool, you say, then you're the King," Ayu was careful about which words she chose as she formulated these sentences.

"Well, let's just say that I'm just your normal, average guy then," Tetsushi laughed slightly and Ayu couldn't help but smile at this fact. She made Tetsushi laugh. _Simply wonderful_.

"Then, I'm your normal, everyday girl!" Ayu declared. She and Tetsushi had no choice but to laugh at themselves and with each other.

"Ayu-san, you really are something," Tetsushi wiped away a fake tear. Ayu glanced away from the boy she loved. Did he really just say that? Yes, really, he did.

"I was upset before," Ayu heard Tetsushi say from behind her. She was still looking away. "But, you just made me feel so happy." Ayu glanced back at him. "Thank you!" Tetsushi said and Ayu felt her heart flip. Everything about him was everything she loved.

"Don't look now but, we're here!" Tetsushi waved his arm upwards and gestured to the beautiful, fully bloomed pink flowers around them.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Tetsushi asked once Ayu had took the sight in. Cherry blossoms were spread everywhere and petals were flying every which way. The trees were scattered across from either side of the path with fresh, green grass laid on the ground. Such a magnificent sight, it was.

"Yes," Ayu replied and smelt the sweet smelling flowers. From the school, the two had heard the bell ring. Ayu and Tetsushi quickly glanced at each other.

"Time to go then," Tetsushi said as if Ayu couldn't hear.

"I guess so," Ayu nodded, in response. "I'll see you soon."

"Probably," Tetsushi lips curved into a smile.

"Well, bye," Ayu walked her own way and so did Tetsushi. Ayu continued to think to herself. Now was definitely not a time to give up. Of anything, it was time to strengthen those forces and maybe with a little magic, a miracle could form. Oh yes, a miracle, that would be like the cherry blossoms, simply a _magnificent sight_.

-Cue: **Roll the credits**-

Author and script: me

Message to all: Hope you enjoyed the first episode! See you next time in Ultra Maniac: How to Make Tetsushi Kaji Fall in Love.


	3. the New Childhood Friend

**Season One: The Trials of Love**

**Episode Two the New Childhood Friend**

"AYU-DEAR!!" Nina Sakura had called out to her best friend as they met on their way to their next class. English.

"Oh, hi there, Nina-chan," Ayu briefly smiled to Nina.

"Guess what, guess what!!" Nina asked, excitedly. Oh the suspense is killing me.

"What is it, Nina?" Ayu asked, sounding neither excited nor anxious.

"Nina made you something über special!" Nina shook with the excitement. Ayu paused, as if waiting for something to happen. But, nothing did. Ayu sighed reluctantly.

"Are you going to give it to me, Nina?" Ayu asked dryly, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh yeah!" her best friend although she was a bubble-head had responded. "Here you go!" Nina held out two small boxed packages. They were barely the size of Nina's hand.

"What are they?" Ayu asked, retrieving the boxes from Nina.

"Magic rings! Not like the last time though! This time, there are two!" Ooh, lucky, Ayu.

"And…what exactly do they do?" Ayu pried, just to check she wasn't taking another ring that would electrically shock boys. (A/N – I hope you read the books. Those rings were sure funny! If you haven't read the _Ultra Maniac_ series, it's definitely a **must read**.)

"Give one to Tetsushi and he's probably going to fall head-over-heels in love," Nina drew a heart. "With you and maybe this time he won't give it to Hiroki!" Nina giggled to herself. Oh no, this wasn't new. She was just repeating her last spell. Except this time she used rings instead of chocolate.

"No way and more importantly, no way!" Ayu shoved the rings back at her friend. "Last time, you did something like this, Hiroki ate the candy. And, remember what I told you about how it'd make any girl feel??" Nina's eyes glazed over with tears.

"B-but, Ayu-dear!" Nina yelped and held the rings in her hands. Then, she put them in her pocket. "Fine," Nina bristled, holding her head high. "I'll make something better and you'll be proud of me!" Nina said and walked off. Ditching class again, huh?

"Nina-chan, wait," Ayu called after her best friend. "I am proud of you." Ayu mumbled but, Nina had all ready run off. Nina had escaped down the hallway and to her secret, deserted corner to think of another spell to cast. Nina opened her magic P.C. and scrolled through the different ideas. Nothing new or interesting had come to her.

"Looks like somebody needs help," a boy with light brown, almost blonde hair and light, sparkling blue eyes had his hands on his hips as he stood in front of Nina. Nina couldn't believe her ears and when she stared at him, in shock, her eyes. Yuta Kirishima, the magic school drop-out was standing before her. All right, so he wasn't a drop-out, drop-out but, he was the one who naughtily cast spells on teachers and had managed to destroy a large portion of his and Nina's old school.

"I can probably do a lot of help for you, Nina-chan," Yuta smiled and sat down beside his old friend. Nina had no clue of why Yuta had reappeared and with a new haircut!

"Yuta-kun, I don't understand," Nina was still looking at him, in shock. "Your grades are amazing! You're not a drop-out like Nina. What are you doing here??"

"Hmph and you haven't even heard? Jeez, what kind of knocked up place is this?" Yuta grinned sarcastically. "Fine." Yuta huffed in disappointment. "I'll tell you." He rolled his blue eyes. "I'm here because I 'accidentally' made a teacher give us all the rest of the day off and blew up the magical studies wing of the school," Yuta explained as if any other random magic school student could pull that off.

"Excuse me?" Nina gawked. She couldn't believe anything Yuta had just told her.

"It's true," Yuta sat down beside her. "So, is this what this school calls a 'study hall' period or no?" He peered at her laptop. Nina had a scroll of all different love spells displayed on the screen.

"No, and stop peeking! This isn't for you," Nina shoot daggers at Yuta.

"Who cares? I wouldn't want your magic. But, what're you making?" Yuta curiously asked. Stupid curious boys.

"Something special for Ayu-dear!!" Nina replied unknowingly and happily.

"Who's Ayu?" Yuta asked, wondering if she were pretty.

"A special, dear friend of Nina's. None of your business," Nina snapped her magic P.C. shut and walked away.

"I could probably help you," Yuta offered but, Nina shook her head.

"I'm trying to get better with magic…on my own! Nina doesn't need Yuta's help," Nina started to walk away but, Yuta had caught up with her quite simply.

"Hold it," Yuta said and took Nina by the wrist.

"What now?" Nina stared at where Yuta's hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"I'll make Ayu-chan something special, okay?" Yuta confirmed and then quickly stole a glance at Nina's magic P.C., magical items that'll make you irresistible. _Suitable_, Yuta thought.

"Do magical items that'll make you irresistible to the person of choice," Yuta told Nina. "Use the magic beads that you always love for Ayu-chan and for the second spell for the 'person', use your Choco-Balls and feed one to that person." Yuta helpfully added. Nina stared at the spells. That _could_ work.

"Thanks, Yuta-kun," Nina looked at the floor as she said her feeling of gratitude. Nina scurried off into a dark, shaded and secluded spot behind the many cherry blossom trees.

"Cute," Yuta whispered and then walked back into the school. Nina checked her spot to make sure she was hidden perfectly. She was. Then, she used the cancellation spell on the two rings she made from before. After, they were just plain old, Magic Kingdom beads. Nina dropped them all into her Magic Treasure Box, which she just rummaged out of her pocket. Then Nina had connected her P.C. with her treasure box. Nina looked at her magic P.C., re-evaluating the spell.

"Good," Nina thought out loud. She clicked on the spell.

"Sampola!" Nina pressed the button that would create the magical connection. Nina repeated these same steps but, dropped one of her famous Choco-balls into the treasure chest and clicked on the second spell. Later on, Nina completed making the cancellation spells for both spells.

"Ayu-dear will be so proud!" Nina said to herself brilliantly. She sure would. Nina wandered around the school, unknowing that it was third period.

"Sakura-san," Mr. Mikami, the English teacher, looked absurdly mad.

"Yes, Mikami-sensei?" Nina asked anxiously. She was in a rush to get to Ayu.

"You skipped second period English today. This is your second time missing something school related. I'll excuse for now but, next time a demerit and detention," Mr. Mikami explained and brushed off the issue. Nina stood as if not knowing what to do next.

"You are excused now," Mr. Mikami had told her and Nina nodded, scurrying off to find her best friend. Nina turned hallways and saw Ayu, finally, walking with a younger looking girl that she didn't recognize.

"Ayu-dear!" Nina shouted from her standing point. Ayu looked up and sighed. She said something to the younger girl and the girl nodded in return. Ayu walked off and met Nina down the hall.

"Jeez, you're so loud, Nina-chan. What is it?" Ayu ran a hand through her bangs.

"Ayu-san!" Tetsushi was waving from the top stair on the staircase left of the two girls. "Thanks for listening." Tetsushi called down to Ayu. Ayu smiled.

"Anytime," she responded and Tetsushi smiled too and then Hiroki was beside him.

"Ayu-dear, please listen," Nina had gotten Ayu's attention once more.

"Yes, sorry, Nina. I'm listening," Ayu apologized and gave her full attention to Nina.

"I made you something. It's new and super-über special!" Nina rummaged through her pocket and held the thin stranded, beaded bracelet on her index finger. "Pretty, right?"

"Yes, wow!" Ayu beamed at the bracelet. "It's great, Nina. Who's it for?"

"You, silly goose!!!" Nina said, unclasping the hook and putting it on Ayu's wrist.

"What can I say…thanks, Nina," Ayu blushed as the beads sparkled in the light.

"And, now to find Kaji-kun," Nina thought out loud and absentmindedly.

"Kaji Tetsushi?" Ayu knitted her eye brows, confused.

"No! Uh, um, his little brother! Nina has to…um, give him something to give to his brother…because…um, Nina isn't going to see him. It's important! Okay, bye," Nina explained which left Ayu more confused than ever. But, furthermore, Nina had run off and up the staircase from which Tetsushi was on before.

"By any chance, are you Tateshi Ayu?" Yuta, whom Ayu had not met yet, had managed to hide behind a column to spy on Nina and Ayu while they were talking.

"Wow, look at him! He's so cute," Ayu heard a younger girl mumbling and pointing at none other than Yuta Kirishima himself.

"Yeah, I heard he's a transfer! Can you say ah-dor-able?" Satomi, a girl in Ayu's homeroom and giggled excitedly.

"Completely!" The girl next to the other two had agreed. _Wow, I'm already popular_, Yuta thought to himself. He smiled and the three girls had melted.

"Yeah, I'm Ayu. How did you know?" Ayu asked, plainly. But, actually unsure and curious on how this _handsome, okay not really,_ stranger had known of her.

"Well, I'm a childhood friend of Nina-chan's; you both are best friends, right? And, I heard some girls squealing about you before and saying 'hi'. So, I guessed you might be the infamous, Ayu. You're pretty famous here, aren't you?" Yuta gave that winning smile again. Alright, so it wasn't as great as Tetsushi's but, hey, it's not half bad.

"You can say that," Ayu confidently said. Yuta couldn't help but grin, confidence in a girl, he liked that. "Ah-I see. So, you're from the Magic Kingdom."

"Yeah, I am," Yuta nodded, totally inept about what he just admitted to. "Wait, how did you know that??" He demanded, coming to his own realization.

"Nina told me she was last year and I figured since you're a childhood friend, you must be from there," Ayu explained and Yuta's eyes widened.

"Wow, she broke the law. She really is something," Yuta tapped a finger to his chin.

"Hm…yeah, I guess," Ayu looked up at Yuta, who was only one or two inches taller than her. _Shortie_, Ayu thought to herself. _At least for a guy. _

"Ayu-chan," Tetsushi had randomly decided to show up next to Ayu. He eyed Yuta curiously. "Is this your boyfriend?" Tetsushi asked, pretty openly.

"Ah! Yuta-kun, um, no!!!" Ayu immediately responded. _My heart is only for you_, Ayu said to herself. Like she would actually have the gut to say that in real life.

"Don't be shy, hunny-bunch! You can tell Kaji-san the truth!" Yuta draped his unnecessary arm around Ayu's shoulder. Tetsushi raised an eye brow.

"WHAT TRUTH?" Ayu yelled, pretty much in shock. The nerve of Yuta.

"Well, you guys are actually a cute couple," Tetsushi admitted and then, settled for his amazing smile.

"But, Tetsushi-san, we're not a couple," Ayu tried to explain.

"Oh but, we are," Yuta said, dazedly. The bell rang and Tetsushi looked up at the clock above one of the rooms.

"Oops, I need to go to class. Don't worry, Ayu-san, I'll keep your secret. Bye," Tetsushi walked really fast down the hallway and turned before Ayu could even try to protest differently. Now she was back at square one.

"Well, are you going to thank me?" Yuta asked, rolling his pale blue eyes.

"THANK YOU? For what???" Ayu cried incredulously, disgusted by Yuta's crude and completely unneeded actions.

"Well, point one, it's obvious you have a crush on Kaji and point two, I'm going to help you with my magic, which you probably will soon realize is way better than Nina's, and with myself," Yuta explained and Ayu's mouth was agape.

"How…is it that obvious?" Ayu asked, discouraged. She didn't want Tetsushi to know her actual and real feelings.

"More obvious than Nina trying her best to be a good witch," Yuta crossed his uniform clad arms over his chest. _Yikes, I've been acting way too obvious these days_, Ayu had thought to herself. _I better fix my composure_.

"How exactly do you propose on helping me?" Ayu asked, unsure if this was the right thing to do. Was trusting Yuta oh so safe? How could Ayu know? She knew nothing about him except that he was Nina's childhood friend. Who knows, he could be lying about that too for all Ayu knew.

"Trust me. I can help you," Yuta reassured, his eyes delving into Ayu's.

"I, uh, think I might have to check with Nina first, okay?" Ayu indecisively told Yuta.

"Well, all right," Yuta sighed. "But, really, I can help you."

"We'll see," Ayu responded and fled the hallway. _Can Yuta really help me? _Ayu asked herself.

**ATATAT**

"Here, Tetsushi-kun! Have a chocolate," Nina held out her famous box of Choco-balls out to her boyfriend's best friend.

"Um, thanks, Nina-chan," Tetsushi stuck his hand in the box and pulled out the candy. "Oh, it's the last one. Do you mind?" Nina shook her head and turned to talk to boyfriend. She smiled too happily.

"What did you put in it?" Hiroki Tsujiai, Nina's best guy friend and boyfriend, had asked her. Nina was always like this. Full of unexpected surprises.

"You'll see," Nina encouraged and Tetsushi popped the last piece of candy in his mouth. Ayu had appeared in the doorway and right on time. A gorgeous, beaded bracelet hung from her wrist and Tetsushi had gawked, literarily, at Ayu standing in the doorway.

-Cue: **Roll the credits**-

Author and script: me

Message to all: I hope you guys loved the newest installment. And, here's a special treat: a preview of the next episode.

_Coming soon to a computer near you_…

"Tetsushi is what…?" Ayu couldn't believe her ears. Nina hadn't even told her that the bracelet that she had given her was filled with magic and that Tetsushi had just eaten a magically spiked Choco-ball.

"Under a teensy spell…," Nina giggled awkwardly.

"Nina…," Hiroki began but, Nina's eyes had watered.

"Is it really _that _bad?" She asked like little Ms. Innocent.

**Switch scenes**

"Alright, I'm permitting you to help me. But, doing anything drastic and I'm going to kill you," Ayu had told Yuta when they were alone by the cherry blossoms near the school.

_Good girl_, Yuta had said to himself. "Well, what you have to do is…pretend to be my girlfriend, understand?"


	4. the Magical Mistakes

**Season One: The Trials of Love**

**Episode Three the Magical Mistakes**

Yuta Kirishima showed up behind Ayu Tateshi at the door to the classroom Nina Sakura was in with Hiroki Tsujiai and Tetsushi Kaji. Nina pressed her index finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's a secret," she whispered to the two surprised friends standing in the doorway.

"God, Nina," Ayu pressed forward and walked inside the empty-besides-those-three-classroom. "What did you do?" She demanded, wearily.

"Nina, you know your magic is no good," Yuta reprimanded, appearing stressed out as he rubbed his forehead.

"Don't tell her that. She's working hard to be a good witch," Hiroki offered, trying to sound like the defending-his-girlfriend, good boyfriend he was.

"And, who are you exactly? What's that about Nina being a witch?" Yuta stayed cool, calm and collected instead of panicky and worrying.

"Kirishima, I know both of you are witches and I'm Nina's boyfriend," Hiroki crossed his tennis strong arms over his chest.

"Nina, you never said that you had a boyfriend," Yuta complained, his voice sounding alert and fragile.

"I did. You must have not been listening though," Nina innocently said.

"Oh, whatever," Yuta sputtered, turning his back to the four.

"Nina, really, let's focus. What. Did. You. Do?" Ayu repeated, hoping to be heard for once. Tetsushi sat in his seat in a daze and totally staring at Ayu and nobody else.

"Just a little…magic," Nina half smiled, sensing Ayu's nervousness. Ayu glanced at Hiroki for any signs of what he might now.

"She got me," Hiroki shrugged, wishing he could be of more help. Everyone, well, besides under-a-spell Tetsushi, all glanced at Nina with eyes telling her it was time to fess up and tell.

"Fine," Nina whined, rolling her light brown eyes. After the quick story, Ayu quickly jumped to ask questions while Yuta was standing, pretending to ignore the conversation.

"Tetsushi is what…?" Ayu couldn't believe her ears. Nina hadn't even told her that the bracelet that she had given her was filled with magic and that Tetsushi had just eaten a magically spiked Choco-ball.

"Under a teensy spell…," Nina giggled awkwardly.

"Nina…," Hiroki began but, Nina's eyes had watered.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked like little Ms. Innocent.

"Yes, it's bad!!!" Hiroki and Ayu screamed at her in unison.

"My best friend is under a spell," Hiroki said, calmly and trying to sound appease.

"Did you at least make a cancellation spell?" Ayu looked as if she was about to grab Nina by her school uniform collar on her shirt.

"Yes!" Nina excitedly said. Oh but, there is more. "But…funny well, interesting story about what happened to that." Nina giggled nervously.

"What happened to it?" Ayu asked, dreadfully.

"Well, it kinda fell out of my pocket while I was going across the street to pick up mochi for Hiroki during my study hall period and a truck came by and squashed it," Nina's eyes watered with tears.

"Its okay, Nina. Don't cry. Ayu will forgive you," Hiroki patted Nina's shoulder reassuringly. Ayu stared helplessly at Tetsushi, who was mostly confused an in a daze. His eyes shimmered with lightly pink hearts, reminding Ayu of how shojo manga typical this was. The only good thing that came about this was that since Tetsushi was under a spell, he hadn't said a single word about Nina being a witch; he was only focused on Ayu at the given moment.

"Nina, you make the cancelation spell. I'll put up with Kaji-kun for now," Ayu relinquished a big sigh and tugged on Tetsushi's uniform short sleeve out the door.

"All right, Ayu-chan!! See you soon," Nina waved with a big smile on her face.

"Gosh, Nina, one day, Tateshi really won't forgive you," Yuta smirked and then left out the door, following Ayu and Tetsushi.

"Eh?" Nina cried, watching Yuta leave with all his pride. "Hiroki-kun, what will I do? Do you think Ayu-chan really won't forgive me someday?" Tears cornered Nina's eyes.

"What? Nina, don't---uh, just be careful with your spells, alright?" Hiroki didn't want to deny his girlfriend but being put on the spot, he had to articulate something. Nina sniffled, "Fine. I'm just going to make the cancelation spell now." She wiped a tear from her eye and then fled the room, searching for her secret spot to perform her spells.

ATATAT

Ayu was forced to feel unlike herself as she and Tetsushi made their way to the bleachers which encircled the large track at Shuei Middle School.

"God, Kaji-kun," Ayu grimaced when she felt the weight of Tetsushi's body lean against her. To her, right now, this had been unwanted affection especially if he was under this spell and had not really wanted this.

"Ayu-chan, I just love you, love you," Tetsushi cried, like a little girl, clutching her arm.

"Tetsushi-kun, I know that's not how you really feel," Ayu persevered, pushing him off of her. "Your real feelings are for Hirota-san, you know that. Somewhere deep down. The feelings you have for me are only a façade." Ayu sighed once more, somewhere in her own heart; she secretly wished the words Tetsushi was saying were for her and not Akiho. The truth, she had sadly known. A tear rolled down Ayu's pale peach cheek, life was not a shojo manga. Of anything, it was reality that hit her like bricks.

"Ayu-chan, please, kiss me," Tetsushi begged, looking hot and bothered as he pushed her up against one of the metal bleacher bars.

"Kaji----Kaji-kun, stop, please stop," Ayu groaned as Tetsushi persisted, in trying to steal her only first kiss. Suddenly, Tetsushi blinked as his lips were hovering over hers, Ayu cowered lower than her usual height of five feet, five inches. "Tateshi?" Tetsushi blinked again, retreating backwards, his arms still bracing her shoulders. "What's going on?" Tetsushi dumbly asked. Ayu sighed, "You got sick and I was helping you home. You were beginning to pass you so you must have forgotten." Ayu explained, she usually thought up scenarios pretty quickly if she got into magical mixes.

"Oh!" Tetsushi exclaimed, as if that answered all his life problems. "Wow, thanks, Tateshi." Tetsushi smiled, obviously smitten with the idea. "Then, since I'm miraculously feeling better…," his charismatic smile making Ayu's knees weak. "Then, want to walk home together?" He suggested, still benevolently smiling.

"Sounds nice," Ayu agreed, keeping on her Queen Cool look.

"Great, after you, Queenie," Tetsushi joked and held his arm out as they neared the gate, to exit school. Together, the baseball team's star player and the junior varsity tennis's ace walked to their homes. Conversation was light and Ayu felt like she was flying, if only she could be flying into Tetsushi's arms.

"So, here's my stop," Ayu and Tetsushi stopped in front of the Tateshi house.

"It sure is," Tetsushi smiled, reading the prominent name plate.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then, Kaji-kun," Ayu began to walk into her house.

"Oh, wait, Tateshi," Tetsushi suddenly grabbed her by the elbow. Guy's confession?? Ayu squealed in her inner self. No, keep cool, she thought again.

"This fell out of your bag," Tetsushi bent down, picking up Ayu's mathematics skills, volume three text book.

"Oh, thank you, K-Kaji-kun," Ayu accepted her school's book.

"Right, so have a nice night," Tetsushi waved, walking off into the sun setting street. Ayu sighed; loving somebody who barely noticed how she felt was so hard. If only he could notice her the way he saw Hirota Akiho.

ATATAT

The next day of school arrived, and lunch took place around twelve-thirty. Ayu and Nina sat in their usual in the cafeteria with Hiromi and Kano, some girls in their grade.

"Ayu," Yuta Kirishima came up to the two of them.

"Hey Yuta-kun!" Nina smiled, a piece of shrimp tempura hanging out of her mouth. Yuta nodded, unnoticing, for once.

"Come with me, Ayu-chan! I have a proposition," Yuta predetermined with a smirk type grin. Nina side glanced at Ayu from her tray, setting down her chopsticks at the side. 'Be careful,' it read.

"Depends," Ayu hummed, sucking on her two chopsticks.

"All right…it'll be for your benefit and that of the guy, whom you…," Yuta began and Hiromi and Kano stared, curiously at Ayu.

"Oka-ay, Kirishima-kun!" Ayu clamped a hand over Yuta's big mouth. "I'll come with you." Ayu lowered her eyes darkly and followed the brimming with joy, Yuta outside into the courtyard.

"What was that all about?" Hiroki came over with his tray and asked Nina, Tetsushi at his side and tray in hand.

"Looked weird. Are they going out or something?" Tetsushi pulled over a chair as Hiroki just sat in Ayu's. Nina laughed, whole heartedly.

"Yuta-kun and Ayu-chan…that'll never happen," Nina said in between bites.

"Yeah, wouldn't count on it," Hiroki smirked, digging into his food.

"I could see it," Tetsushi stared as the two crossed the cafeteria. Such a dense kid, seriously. Ayu and Yuta stepped across the quad, entering the courtyard.

"So, what's all this about, Yuta-kun?" Ayu demanded, crossing her arms over her A-cup chest.

"My genius just sparked an amazing idea," Yuta proclaimed, arrogant as ever.

"Why does it include me?" Ayu narrowed her eyes, expectant.

"It'll make your Kaji-kun fall in love with you," Yuta exclaimed, in short.

"WHAT!?" Ayu almost screamed, which was so un-Ayu like. People eating around the courtyard stared, momentarily and then returned to their lunches.

"How, Kirishima?" Ayu countered, ignoring the glances but peaking at the corners of her eyes. She grabbed the prepped collar of Yuta's uniform shirt.

"Well, the things that guys most is flirting, most of all jealousy," Yuta decided and Ayu's ears perked, jealousy?

"But, Kaji-kun doesn't even notice me," Ayu said, sounding a tad whiny.

"So you'll show him how to like you and then make him jealous," Yuta deviously planned. "We'll figure it out, together." He shortly reminded. Ayu paused, thinking it over, briefly.

"Alright, I'm permitting you to help me. But, doing anything drastic and I'm going to kill you," Ayu had told Yuta as the cherry blossoms blew, softly around the courtyard.

Good girl, Yuta had said to himself. "Well, what you have to do is…pretend to be my girlfriend, understand?" Ayu's eyes widened, just waiting for his explanation of the plan, further in depth.

-**Cue: Roll the credits-**

Author and script: me

Message to all: Sorry for the prolonged delay but, I hope you all enjoyed my [short] but newest chapter. Please, look forward to the next update!

Coming soon to a computer near you…

"No way….," Hitomi gossiped, as the most gorgeous second year in the hallway passed by.

"It couldn't be," gasped Kano, who was with Hitomi.

"But, it is," Nina filled in, still shocked.

"Ayu---is that you?" Tetsushi Kaji felt nervousness slid down his throat. Wow, today was going to be a long day.


	5. the Jealousy Act

**Season One: The Trials of Love**

**Episode Four the Jealousy Act**

Ayu Tateshi stared at her clock it was five, in the morning and her bleary chocolate eyes opened before her alarm clock even reminded her it was time to wake up for school. The night, prior, she set her alarm to ring at five-thirty. Although at the start of the brand new day, she was ready.

The day before her and Yuta began acting like a couple even before they were ready to turn on the couple factor ideals to fool the whole school, namely Tetsushi Kaji. Ayu blinked and sat up, turning off her alarm. She got ready, like no other morning. Prepping, curling the ends of her hair after she blew her hair out making her hair look extra shiny and super gorgeous today.

"There," she whispered, staring at her model-pretty reflection in the mirror. With just the right make up she knew she could get any guy to stop, stare, and probably pick her up. Ayu hiked up her uniform plaid skirt, something she never did and un-did the first few buttons on her button down shirt. She tied her school sweater around her waist, thankful for the warm, almost summer like autumn day. She slightly untied her school tie and pulled up her bellow the knee socks and black soled school shoes.

She was ready to kill—with her sexy uniform school girl look. And, who said a school girl—an actual one—couldn't pull the slutty look? Ayu embraced the day as she set out for school, around seven-thirty. Ayu could hear voices all around the school whispering…gossiping, saying anything new about Ayu's to-die-for looks. Yes, it was that jaw dropping. Ayu stepped through the main gates, ready for the attention—especially one Kaji boy's pair of eyes.

"No way….," Hitomi gossiped, as the most gorgeous second year in the hallway passed by.

"It couldn't be," gasped Kano, who was with Hitomi.

"But, it is," Nina filled in, still shocked.

"Ayu---is that you?" Tetsushi Kaji felt nervousness slid down his throat. Wow, today was going to be a long day.

"Morning," Ayu's smile graced her cherry blossom colored glossed lips. She gave Tetsushi a smoldering look through her eye lashes and side layered bangs. "Are you expecting less?" She asked, purring her sultry words.

"N—not really," Tetsushi stammered, he didn't know where to stop looking. From Ayu's fierce, one hundred percent sexy gaze, to her top opened button uniform, or down from there to her legs, where her uniform skirt bunched near her upper thighs. He couldn't help himself, the hormones being suppressed and all.

"I just…you look…you..," he stammered, unable to form a sentence.

"Ayu…," Nina gulped, unbelieving that this was her Ayu-dear, her best friend.

"Come here!" Nina forcefully said, grabbing Ayu by the arm. The slight wind whipped, almost revealing Ayu's underwear with Tetsushi's definite stare almost seeing something indecent.

"What is this?" Nina demanded, which was obviously rare for her because she never got upset about much to begin with. In the locker area, the windows were huge, the wall to ceiling type, and had the expanse all the way to the opening near the front of the school.

"What's what?" Ayu played dumb for once in her life.

"Your new 'look'," Nina air quoted.

"Nothing. I just wanted to try something new," Ayu bashfully said, not ready to deal with this sort of interrogation.

"Yeah right," Nina hedged, searching for something else to say.

"Whatever," Ayu grumbled; this was so not the right time.

"Ayu-dear…," Nina stammered, sadly staring at her friend. Ayu had said nothing acting like the Queen of Cool of her grade, her old name from post-last year.

"See you, Nina," Ayu murmured, to herself really and stalked off, wishing to be beside Tetsushi again.

"Ayu….looks different," Hiroki noted, coming behind Nina and staring at the hiked up skirt Ayu was wearing and those long, pale, tennis-toned legs of hers.

"Hiroki!" Nina gasped, "Don't look!" She snapped, suddenly while shielding Hiroki's eyes with her hands. "Gosh…Hiroki-kun."

"I…I wasn't! Honest, Nina," Hiroki muttered, throwing her hands away and Ayu was far off in the distance all ready.

"Don't," muttered Nina and that was as mean as the girl could get.

"Hi, honey," Yuta Kirishima met up with Ayu across the quad. She was headed towards Tetsushi again.

"Hey," Ayu half-smiled, trying her best to get used to the name. "Remind me again…_darling_, why am I doing this?" Ayu pestered. Stupid Yuta and his stupid plan, using her. Though there were some Ayu benefits in the idea.

"So Tetsushi-kun will look at somebody besides that Akiho Hirota," Yuta pointed out, his clear crystal blue eyes manipulating Ayu with one look.

"Fine," huffed Ayu as they neared Tetsushi.

"Act couple like, remember," Yuta endearingly reminded, tucking a strand of Ayu's curled hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't forget in a minute," Ayu snappishly said and then cooled down.

"So, what're we doing this afternoon, babe?" Yuta slung a casual arm around Ayu's shoulder.

"I don't know," Ayu shrugged, too apathetically. While she caught Tetsushi's eye, she pounced. "What about coming over to my house?" Ayu suggested, chipper.

"Ooh, nice idea," Yuta winked and they both nodded at Tetsushi, acknowledging.

"Love you!" Yuta pecked Ayu's cheek before she could hesitate again.

"Um…you too," Ayu shot back with Tetsushi's watchful eye staring. His gaze dropped all of a sudden. Ayu blanched, unsure why and then followed Tetsushi's new gaze that landed on none other than Akiho Hirota. Of course.

"Ayu, don't look weak," Yuta snapped, bringing Ayu's attention to him. "You can't do that in front of Tetsushi." Yuta grabbed Ayu by her elbow and led her towards the school.

"Ugh, but he always stares at Akiho-san, what am I going to do?" Ayu groaned, all too desperately.

"Well, first off, never say that. Don't admit to that truth," Yuta snapped, dragging Ayu into the building not on free will. "You'll look desperate and you do."

"Darn it," Ayu muttered, following her "boyfriend" inside. She tried to remain subdue and not glance back every second at Tetsushi. But it was hard to not look at him. He was the hottest eighth grader in the entire class. And who knew? Maybe he would be looking back at her.

"I know you want to," Yuta told her, actually concerned. "But seriously, this'll work. He'll be jealous." He promised and Ayu gulped nervously before nodding. They strode forward, closer to homeroom with Mr. Mikami. For all that Ayu only knew Tetsushi did not look any bit convinced by Ayu's look. Still his glance penetrated on her for only a short while.

ATATAT

A few classes later, lunch finally arrived which meant Ayu had another chance to make Tetsushi see her in her slut-i-form. Although on Ayu, it really just showed off her attractive, long milky legs. She entered the cafeteria, Nina Sakura, her little witch best friend, was at her side and tray in hand.

"On there's Hiroki! C'mon let's go," Nina almost shrieked. Ayu winced slightly.

"Be cool, Nina," Ayu dismissed while she composed her face from Nina's sudden outburst. Her ignorant friend shrugged and skimmed across the floor, darting for her first love boyfriend.

"Hey Hiroki!" Nina smiled widely as she greeted the boy. He was sitting alongside a few other kids from the tennis club.

"Nina," Hiroki softened as she sat directly across from him.

"So, Ayu-chan, really," Nina turned back to Ayu, who was contemplating sitting down beside her too-hyper best friend. "Are you really going out with Yuta-chan? Please say no! He really isn't any good. Nina would know, he treated girls…"

"Oh, Nina! Spreading lies afoot, I hear?" Yuta popped up, standing right beside Ayu. "Of course we're together! And happily, at that." He encouraged. Hiroki tossed Yuta a look and Nina seethed with anger, looking about ready to stab her lunch.

"Yuta…," Nina sighed. "What's in it for you? Ayu-dear would never sign up for this! Never, I tell you." Nina warned warily.

"You'd be surprised," Yuta chuckled, in his mysterious way.

"Ayu-chan, details later…please," Nina somewhat begged with one of those watery looks in her eyes.

"What's this I hear about sign ups? Anything interesting?" Tetsushi Kaji somehow magically appeared behind the fake, only to make another boy jealous—couple. Ayu felt all of her nerves tense up at the sound of Tetsushi's voice. How would she react? How could she react? Tetsushi would finally come into contact with her and Yuta in their fake couple-dom for a longer time. A horrendously long lunch.

Only now, she had no idea what to do. Realization hit her. She didn't want to make Tetsushi jealous. She just wanted him to not love Akiho Hirota and fall in love with her instead. Was it really too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

* * *

- Cue: Roll the credits-

Author and script: me

Message to all: Sorry for yet another delay! But, school is coming…so I'm not sure how fast chapters will be updated…Reviews/comments/criticism are all loved. :)

Coming next time… (A preview)…

Ayu closed the door shut, her breath erratic as if she was running from a ghost or some form of a robber. She couldn't believe her eyes, her ears, all of it. It was too much for an eighth grader to handle. The worst part, she didn't want to love him anymore. She didn't understand why a first love had to be unrequited love. None of it made sense and all of it seemed helpless.

Love was helpless.

"Ayu-chan! Don't give up!" Nina suddenly appeared, magic PC in hand filled with RAM. "SPAMOLA!" She grinned, watching the magical band of pink sparkle curve around her as she connected her treasure box with PC. A golden light shimmered as the tiny box opened, revealing the exact something that would fix all of Ayu's worries away.


	6. the Things We Wish For

**Season One: The Trials of Love**

**Episode Five the Things We Wish For**

"Ayu-chan is what?!" Nina had a look of complete shock cross her face.

"For the last time, Nina. It's called pretending to be my fake girlfriend," Yuta explained with an exhausted look on his face.

"And…Ayu-chan…Ayu-chan has agreed? This cannot be possible," Nina demanded, looking about ready to pounce on Yuta.

"Sure it can," Yuta sufficed. It was long after the dreaded lunch. They had all hung back at the Sakura's residence to talk this over. Hiroki and Nina sat on a love seat directly across from, Yuta and Ayu, who sat themselves in arm chairs.

"Guys get jealous so easily! And Kaji-kun will," Yuta explained, averting the glare that Hiroki was giving him.

"I know Tetsushi, and I don't think that's the case," Hiroki defended his best friend. It was already weird knowing the whole situation of Ayu liking him. At first she was even skeptical about it. Except the problem was now it was like a group project. Or turning into one. Either way, Ayu always felt more embarrassed around Hiroki knowing, especially when they were around Tetsushi.

"He's too in love with Akiho," Hiroki bluntly said. Nina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hiroki-kun!" She sputtered, narrowing her eyes at him. Something very un-Nina.

"Sorry, sorry," Hiroki rubbed his hurt rib cage. "I'm just trying to be logical here."

"Romance has no logic," Nina told her boyfriend. "It just is."

"Exactly," Hiroki replied. "So we shouldn't be trying to make Tetsushi fall in love with someone he's just not interested in."

Ayu felt her face turn bright red like the apples—sitting in the bowl on the table—

red. She felt like she was oozing with embarrassment. She felt mortified to be trying to be "slutty" pretty this morning and even worse that now Hiroki was putting down her efforts. She lowered her head as Nina said, "Oh! Ayu-dear." She stood up, defiantly, anyway and grabbed her bag. With all the pride and somewhat confidence she had left, she hurried out of the Sakura's front door and fled quickly. She pulled her uniform skirt down, running along the sidewalk. It was autumn although she felt the shiver of the truth. The real words that had completely and entirely crushed all of her spirit. As she rounded the corner, she stopped her speed walking or jogging. She had only really ran down the first block. She looked behind her, making sure the others were nowhere near coming after her. That would be even more mortifying and she knew it. She closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of relief as she kept walking although the more steps she felt a crash and her forehead practically bang hard into another body.

"Ouch!" She cried, turning her head and seeing who or what she crashed into.

"Ayu?" The person knew her she blinked, her vision refocusing on the person she bumpbed. Kaji…Tetsushi. Oh, my god. Her face had grown red all over again. If that possible. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"Ah—Kaji-kun," Ayu felt her face burn. She stepped backwards like three times and collected herself. She bit her lower lip and stared back at him.

"Sorry about that," She said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiled like he always did. The kind that made her heart melt. Absolutely melt, "It's alright." He said. "Where were you headed anyway?" He asked, looking past her at the empty sidewalk.

"Just home," Ayu replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, to the convenient store." He answered quickly. Then paused, eyeing her school uniform appearance and school bag. "Did you wanna go with me?"He asked anyway, figuring she had nothing much else to do.

Ayu felt reluctant in answering anyway, "Sure." She said. The two turned the other corner and headed down the block.

"So what was up with today? You and Kirishima, huh?" Tetsushi probed.

Ayu felt her nerves wrack from the little lie, "Uh, we had just gone on a few dates. I don't know if we're going out yet."

"Oh…good to know," Tetsushi nodded with a curt smile.

"Why's that?" Ayu stared at him. Why had he said that? She felt her hope conspire at the mere thought he was over (and done with) Akiho Hirota.

"'Cause you deserve better. I don't think Kirishima's right for you," Tetsushi told her a bit confidently.

"Is that so? Who're you to judge?" She lightly said. Ayu felt light around Tetsushi. He definitely made her feel that way. It was insane how good it felt to be by his side. To be talking to him. To him defending her the way he was. She felt protected.

"Oh, I'm no one. But, Kirishima just seems like the player type. No girl should be stuck with a guy like that," Tetsushi explained and h a guy like that," Tetsushi explained and Ayu sighed, knowing the ultimatum was up to her. Even so, his words felt like words of comfort and had comforted her.

"I'll consider it," Ayu nodded, more pleased than she let on.

"My advice?"

"Yeah," She lent a smile.

"Good," Tetsushi lent a smile, back.

"By the way, how is your love life going?" Ayu asked. It was only fair. Even if it would hurt her.

"…Fine," He stifled, glancing ahead at the road.

"Still…um, do you still…uh, like…Akiho?" Ayu felt her cheeks inflame again.

"H-how did you know about her?" Tetsushi asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I saw you and her…the other day. And…we talked," Ayu stopped herself. No, that was just Nina's magic talking, from yesterday, when he ate the magic candy that made him fall in love with her.

"Well, I saw the two of you and you mentioned someone had rejected you. So, I just figured it was Akiho-san," Ayu jumbled her words together. Somehow it made sense. Although an angry look crossed Tetsushi's face.

"That's none of your business," Tetsushi told her, his expression crippling with anger. "But, she is the girl." He said, still sounding so cold. They continued walking toward the convenient store.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaji-kun. I won't bring it up again," Ayu lowered her head as she walked behind him.

"It's alright, Ayu-san…," Tetsushi said as he slowed his walk, he was still pacing ahead of her. "It's just a sensitive topic. I haven't even talked to Hiroki about it." Ayu thought for a second maybe she was being close to Tetsushi even if it only lasted for this moment.

"It's just embarrassing…and stuff. To be rejected, and all. I mean, I don't know if you know the feeling. But, it just….sucks," Tetsushi kicked a tiny pebble that lie on the sidewalk.

"Yeah…," Ayu trailed as she glanced at the road. It was empty. It was like they were alone in the world. Ayu almost liked it.

"Oh, have you been rejected before?" Tetsushi was taken aback and stopped, waiting for Ayu to fall into step with him again.

"Kind of," Ayu hedged. It was the almost truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Tetsushi remarked. If only he knew, then would he be so sorry? Ayu guessed he wouldn't. "But, at least you have Kirishima now." He added. Ayu almost gagged in her mouth. Yeah …right.

The rest of the walk to the store was not as interesting and Ayu had intelligently changed the topic. They talked about their sports, instead and Tetsushi's coming up game. That had lightened the mood and then when they reached the store; they had discussed magazines, manga, and what the best brand of chips was. It felt normal and that was what Ayu liked the best.

"The worst part was walking straight into that other person because I was emailing on my phone," Tetsushi told her as they shared embarrassing stories about walking into other people, or things. Ayu laughed lightly and along with him before sharing her story of walking into a pole, during a red light while typing mail to Nina from her phone. She could not remember a more easy conversation than this and as Tetsushi paid for his stuff, he had offered to walk her home.

"You must be freezing…in your uniform," Tetsushi acknowledged as they set out into the night and back toward Ayu's house. Yes, she was cold but around Tetsushi it just felt nice and warm to be with him. Eventually they had reached Ayu's home and it was quiet. Her parents must have been at work, still.

"Thanks for…walking me home," Ayu said with a faint smile.

"Sure thing," Tetsushi nodded and they stared at each other for a moment. It was tense sort of look. Thoughtful if anything.

"About before," Tetsushi brought up. Ayu hadn't a clue at what he was referring to. "I mean, I still…I do like Akiho. It's just a sensitive topic…to me because she had a boyfriend at the high school." Ayu hid her sullen attitude.

"Oh, sorry," she said although she didn't feel any bit sorry at all. When had she gotten so mean? She didn't know.

"Well, I really…have to go," she spun around on her heel and felt tears fuzzy her vision. Oh god. Not now.

"Bye, Ayu-san," Tetsushi had called behind her. She nodded without saying anything back and fled into her house.

Ayu closed the door shut, her breath erratic as if she was running from a ghost or some form of a robber. She couldn't believe her eyes, her ears, all of it. It was too much for an eighth grader to handle. The worst part, she didn't want to love him anymore. She didn't understand why a first love had to be unrequited love. None of it made sense and all of it seemed helpless.

Love was helpless.

"Ayu-chan! Don't give up!" Nina suddenly appeared, magic PC in hand filled with RAM. "SPAMOLA!" She grinned, watching the magical band of pink sparkle curve around her as she connected her treasure box with PC. A golden light shimmered as the tiny box opened, revealing the exact something that would fix all of Ayu's worries away.

"I'm so glad I found you," Nina's smile faded as she was enveloped in her magic. "But here you go a world…where Akiho doesn't exist." Nina mischievously said before a blinding flash of light engulfed the both of them. And Leo and with that the world was not what it once was.

---

A/N – Hi everyone! That was an even longer update. I know I'm horrible. But here's a Valentine's Day treat for all of you. And, I have no preview of what's to come but more magic, more love, and more heartache for sure.

See you next time! Ja ne!


End file.
